Dimension X (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)
Dimension X is a fictional alternate dimension or galaxy in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT) franchise. It appears in various forms in the 1987 cartoon series, the TMNT Adventures comics, the 2012 series, the IDW comics, and the UK Hero Turtles comics. Fictional history In the 1987 cartoon, Dimension X is the home of several characters, most notably Krang, one of the series' main antagonists. Krang typically uses the dimensional portal located inside the Technodrome for transportation between Dimension X and Earth, although other portals and means of travel are occasionally seen. It is depicted as a hostile, war torn realm with foreboding landscapes and many fierce monsters, although it also home to many peaceful species, such as the Neutrinos. In the Archie Comics, Dimension X is a spiral galaxy in which numerous inhabited (or habitable) worlds are located. It was originally governed by theocrats, banishing all warlords. Later, there's a conflict between the Imperial Aerwyl Fleet and the Nova Squadron. In the IDW Comics, Dimension X is depicted as a warzone controlled by Krang where the Utroms, the Triceratons, and the Neutrinos fight for their planets. In the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV series, Dimension X is the home dimension of the Kraang. So far, it is known that the pink air of the Kraang's part of Dimension X is nitrogen mixed with sulfur and that it is very foggy. The water of Dimension X has hydrocarbon that can melt anything in the Dimension of Earth. For some reason, the water had no effect on April O'Neil when some of it was accidentally splashed on her (it was later revealed to be because she's a human-Kraang hybrid which also made her immune to the Mutagen's effects). In the episode "Into Dimension X," it is revealed that time moves faster in Dimension X, with Leatherhead spending decades there within the period of a year passing on Earth. Dimension X is also home to the Triceratons in this series, and has served as the battleground for a war between them and the Kraang. Dimension X was featured in the 2016 sequel film to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Natives/Residents Krang Krang is a brain-like alien warlord exiled from Dimension X and has ever since been doing business with Shredder. Lord Dregg Lord Dregg is an alien warlord from Dimension X who replaced Shredder as the main antagonist in the last two seasons of the 1987 cartoon, voiced by Tony Jay. In his first appearances, he attempted to take over the world, but his plans were constantly foiled by the Turtles. Eventually, he started a smear campaign against them, which turned the citizens of New York against them and in favor of him. This all came to an end in the episode "Doomquest". He is unable to fight the titular villain and flees in fear when the Turtles do so, and the populace finally discovered that the Turtles were heroes and Dregg was the villain (after April showed them a tape of his true motives). His last attempt involved using a robotic suit to absorb the powers of several other aliens, and kill the Turtles. His plan failed after Donatello and Michelangelo used Krang's android body to shrink him down and banish him to Dimension X. A new version of Dregg who's named Vringath appeared in the fourth season of the 2012 cartoon, voiced by Peter Stormare, as an insectoid crime lord originating from the Planet Sectoid 1. When the Turtles incur his wrath while they were at a space port on a planet not being in the Federation, Dregg becomes one of their most dangerous enemies. He soon hires the bounty hunter Armaggon to hunt down the Turtles, later joining him in the Cosmic Ocean of Veruna in an effort to destroy the Turtles and claim a piece of the Black Hole Generator entrusted to the Daagon. Having been thwarted in this attempt, Dregg has Armaggon capture the Salamandrian G'Throkka/Sal Commander, and blackmails him and his comrade Mona Lisa/Y'gythgba into helping him capture the Turtles in exchange for sparing their world. However, after betraying them, Dregg is defeated by the Turtles and Salamandrians working together and apparently revealed to be a cyborg insect lifeform. Dregg then tracks the Turtles to Magdomar, home of the last Black Hole Generator fragment, in order to exact revenge for their destruction of his Scorpinoid. After failing to defeat them alone, Dregg contacted the Triceratons, offering to help them locate the generator fragment in exchange for a hefty bounty and the Turtles for his own vengeance. He then struck again, only to be apparently knocked into a sea of lava; however, he then swoops in during the confrontation between the Triceratons, Turtles, and Tokka and succeeds in stealing the fragment. Pursued by a flight-capable Tokka, he offers the Triceratons the fragment in exchange for saving him from her and an even larger bounty than earlier agreed upon; the Triceratons allow him onboard their flagship but then jettison him into space. Antrax Antrax is a character from the 1987 animated series and toyline. He looks like a giant ant wearing the executioner's hood and outfit, and armed with an appropriate axe. In both the toy and the show he's labeled as "Dimension X's executioner," which makes him an alien rather than another mutant. He appeared once in the 1987 cartoon series episode "Night of the Rogues" voiced by Pat Fraley. Shredder called some of the Turtles' past foes together consisting of Antrax, Rat King, Leatherhead, Slash, Tempestra, Chrome Dome, and Scumbug in hopes of defeating the turtles. This was the first appearance of Scumbug and Antrax. Antrax would later appear in the 2012 cartoon series as a mutant ant created by Stockman-Fly. He can reproduce by emitting his look-a-likes from his abdomen. General Traag General Traag is the leader of Krang's loyal Rock Soldiers from Dimension X. In the 1987 cartoon, Traag (voiced by Peter Renaday) came following the Neutrinos through the dimensional portal. After a small skirmish with the turtles, the Neutrinos teamed up with them and Michelangelo and Donatello sent both Traag and Granitor back through the portal and to their own dimension. Traag would make further appearances in the series until the eight season finale "Turtle Trek". As "Turtle Trek" ended with the Technodrome stranded in Dimension X it can be assumed Tragg is still in Dimension X somewhere. He appeared in Archie Comics arcade game, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Back from the Sewers. In the IDW comics, he is called "Captain Tragg" and helped Krang in trying to conquer the home planet of the Neutrinos and completely escaped after the battle in which the END rocket from Professor Honeycutt put all of the weapons of Krang's forces out of action. In the 2012 cartoon, Traag is a 20 ft lava-spewing rock monster with regenerating abilities, who is in service to the Kraang. He first appeared in "TCRI," where he was brought by the Kraang through a portal that connected TCRI to Dimension X. He proved to be a challenge to the Turtles, so Leatherhead ended up dragging him through the portal back to Dimension X. In "Showdown," Traag was seen guarding the portal when the Kraang upgraded it with a force field. When the Turtles tried to destroy it, they drew the attention of him and the Kraang, so Leonardo used the laser to disintegrate Traag. In "Into Dimension X," Traag teamed up with Granitor to attack the Turtles near the Kraang's facility in Dimension X. However, they were both defeated by Michelangelo in his "savage" suit when he used his voice to break apart the part of the cliff both rock monsters were on. Sergeant Granitor Sergeant Granitor is General Traag's right-hand man, and one of Krang's loyal Rock Soldiers from Dimension X. In the 1987 cartoon, Granitor (voiced by Pat Fraley) came to Earth following the Neutrinos through the dimensional portal, originally appearing inside the Technodrome. After a small skirmish with the turtles, where the turtles destroyed the rock warrior's weather-making machine, the Neutrinos teamed up with them and Michelangelo and Donatello sent both Granitor and General Tragg back through the portal and to Dimension X. He appeared in the arcade game as the 4th scene's (7th stage) boss, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Back from the Sewers. In the IDW comics, he is called "Sergeant Granitor" and commanded an assault on a Neutrino resistance bunker, to capture the Fugitoid and bring him back to Krang. Due to Granitor's command, the Neutrino bunker was destroyed and many innocent Neutrinos killed along with Fugitoid's family. Later on he and several other Rock Soldiers was searching the demolished base for Fugitoid. Granitor realized that the Fugitoid was in fact Honeycutt and chased him through a portal to Earth. However, the Fugitoid used his morphing abilities to shapeshift himself into human form and get lost in the crowd. In the 2012 cartoon, Granitor is a 20 ft blue fire-spewing rock monster with regenerating abilities, who resembles Traag (but is pale-pink in color) and is in service to the Kraang. He first appeared in "Into Dimension X," where he teamed up with Traag to attack the Turtles near the Kraang's facility in Dimension X. However, they were both defeated by Michelangelo in his "savage" suit when he used his voice to break apart the part of the cliff both rock monsters were on. Bellybomb Bellybomb is an alien outlaw with one eyestalk and a mouth on his stomach. In the Archie Comics, Bellybomb was sentenced to 17 life sentences on the toxic waste dump Morbus for extortion, armed robbery, man eating, brain poaching, soul thievery, and impersonating a deity named Bob. After Slash kills the guards on Morbus, Krang and Bellybomb escape with him. Upon the ship landing on an Eden World where Rocksteady and Bebop were on, the two of them accompanied the villains back to Earth. Once on Earth, Bellybomb grafts Krang to Shredder's body while the Turtles were busy fighting Rocksteady, Bebop, and Slash. After the Turtles freed Shredder from Krang's control, Bellybomb and Krang were sent back to Morbus while Slash escapes. In the 2012 cartoon, Vrax Belebome (voiced by Charlie Murphy) is a shady information dealer. Scale Tail Scale Tail is a snake-like alien bounty hunter with snake-headed hands, appearing in the 1993 video game Radical Rescue. In the 1992 toyline, Scale Tale is mentioned to be an ally of Krang. Slash Although he is technically an ordinary Earth turtle, he is considered "native" to Dimension X since he was exposed to mutagen and took on his present form there. Stump & Sling Stump & Sling are two tree-like intergalactic wrestling promoters working on the Stump's Asteroid. Wingnut and Screwloose Locations in Dimension X Balaraphon Balaraphon is a planet inhabited by a peaceful species native to Dimension X. They were attacked unprovoked by an invasion fleet led by Krang and Shredder, but saved thanks to the interference of the TMNT (who had arrived on the planet). The TMNT's arrival on Balaraphon was the final phase of a plan by Shredder to exhaust and trap them after a period of exploration in Dimension X. It is also the scene of the Technodrome's final destruction as it was dragged down into the pit of a tentacled creature after its engines were blown out by the TMNT whilst escaping Shredder's trap. Balaraphon was seen in the original series episodes "Turtle Trek" and "Divide and Conquer". The name Balaraphon was later used for a planet in the 2003 animated series, specifically it's "Fast Forward" season, in which it was apparently involved in an interplanetary war. Interstellar con man Torbin Zixx tricked the Turtles into helping him deliver medical supplies to the planet, unaware that the containers in which they were carried were in fact made of high-grade explosives. Dimension X Penitentiary Located on an unnamed planet or natural satellite, the Dimension X Penitentiary is where some of the worst criminals of Dimension X are being held. Convicts include Skaarg, Dementor, and the Dregma Brothers. Unfortunately, the penitentiary is not protected against dimensional portals, allowing them to slip out while Irma and Vernon Fenwick slip through the portal from the Earth to Dimension X, ending up there inside one of the holding cells. It was seen in the episode "Convicts from Dimension X" of the 1987 TMNT cartoon. Eden Worlds The Eden Worlds appeared in the TMNT Adventures comics, and are a group of planets reminiscent of the wildernesses of East Africa. It is said that the most "intelligent" species were forbidden to live on those planets. The name "Eden Worlds" refers to the stories in the Old Testament about the Garden of Eden. Cherubae sent Bebop and Rocksteady to an Eden World at the end of the Turnstone storyarc, so they could not do more "bad things". With Krang and Bellybomb escaping in a spacecraft from Morbus, they briefly returned to Earth in order to emigrate some local Central Park Zoo animals to their Eden World. Once that was successful, Bebop and Rocksteady took Krang and Bellybomb back to Morbus before returning to their Eden World. Hirobyl Hirobyl is a planet orbiting an aging and dying red giant star, located in a planetary system deep within Dimension X. Krang is said to have destroyed all life on the planet. It appeared in the TMNT Adventures comics. The name of the planet is possibly a reference to the atomic bombing of Hiroshima in 1945 and the 1986 Chernobyl disaster, since the planet is dying and the TMNT refer that a giant structure reminds much of the workers statues who can be seen in the former Soviet Union back in those days. Huanu Huanu was a planet that orbited a red star. It was the homeworld of Wingnut and Screwloose and their respective races, until Krang assaulted the world, destroying it and all its inhabitants, save the pair, who escaped and swore revenge on the warlord. Morbus Morbus appeared in the TMNT Adventures comics and is a toxic waste dump and prison planet. It is on Morbus that Krang encounters Slash and Bellybomb. In the IDW comics it is a hostile world ruled by Traxus, until it was conquered by Krang. Neutrino Neutrino is the home planet of the Neutrino people. While named in the IDW comics, it remains unnamed in the 1987 cartoon and the Archie comics. The planet was the target of an invasion led by General Traag and ordered by Krang, in the 1987 cartoon episode "Four Turtles and a Baby." In Japanese Mutant Turtles: Superman Legend, the planet is depicted as a kingdom. Palmadise Palmadise was a planet covered in palm trees, and home to Slash. The planet was deforested by the order of the Galactic President, who demanded all the palm trees to use as wood for his fireplace. Serot Serot is home to some slave pits and is run by Vorx. It is also the location of the pit of the Great Chaarg, which serves as a death penalty for slaves who attempt to rebel or escape. The Turtles were sent there by the Shredder in the episode "Shredder Triumphant" of the 1987 TMNT cartoon. Stump Asteroid The Stump Asteroid appears in the TMNT Adventures comics, and is a spherical asteroid, which is the home of Stump and Sling. From this asteroid, they host the Stump & Sling Intergalactic Wrestling, in the Stump Arena. Another alien, Cudley the Cowlick, is in charge of transporting the wrestlers to and from Stump Asteroid. In addition to the Turtles, who wrestled at Stump Asteroid twice, famous wrestlers include Ace Duck, Bloodbath, Cryin' Houn (who later changed his name to El Mysterio) and Leatherhead. The Stump Arena covers much of the asteroid. From a vontage point near the arena, an observer can view the skies of the Stump Asteroid. Volcanic Asteroid During season 4 of the 1987 cartoon series, the Technodrome is located on a jungle-filled asteroid with a volcano. (unnamed rocky planet or natural satellite) During season 2 of the 1987 cartoon series, the Technodrome is located on a rocky landscape, on an unnamed planet or natural satellite in Dimension X. A similar place is also seen in the early season 2 adaptions and some following issues of the Archie comics. (unnamed Kraang homeworld) The Kraang Homeworld is a planet in Dimension X that appears in the 2012 TV series episode Showdown. References Further reading * [https://books.google.com/books?id=I5E3AAAAMAAJ&dq=%22Dimension+X%22+teenage+mutant+ninja+turtles Gopen's Guide to Closed Captioned Video] by Stuart Gopen (1993); Caption Database Inc.; ISBN 0-9635726-0-1. * [https://books.google.com/books?id=bUeO6Ir2pW4C&dq=%22Dimension+X%22+teenage+mutant+ninja+turtles Museum of Voices: An Autobiographical Miscellany] by Jay E Valusek (2004); iUniverse; ISBN 0-595-32302-2. * [https://books.google.com/books?id=_KM2AQAACAAJ&dq=%22Dimension+X%22+teenage+mutant+ninja+turtles Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Return of the Shredder] by Peter Laird, Kevin Eastman (1990); Random House Children's Books; ISBN 0-679-80686-5. Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV series) Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series) Category:Lists of fictional planets Category:Lists of fictional locations Category:Fictional galaxies Category:Fictional dimensions